


Detytuc' Origins

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Distant Guardian/Parenting, Original Character(s), Orphan - Freeform, Wendigo, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: As an egg, Detytuc was, presumably, abandoned in the Southern Icefield, haphazardly left unprotected in the back of a shallow cave near a well-worn wolf pelt. Hatched during a blizzard, and with all the odds stacked against him, he managed to wriggle the short distance to his only means of a barrier against the cold and hide under it, crying out until he exhausted himself. Despite the much-needed buffer of his element, he nearly succumbed to hypothermia.





	Detytuc' Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in dragon form.

As an egg, **[Detytuc](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13318843)** was, presumably, abandoned in the Southern Icefield, haphazardly left unprotected in the back of a shallow cave near a well-worn wolf pelt. Hatched during a blizzard, and with all the odds stacked against him, he managed to wriggle the short distance to his only means of a barrier against the cold and hide under it, crying out until he exhausted himself. Despite the much-needed buffer of his element, he nearly succumbed to hypothermia.

When the storm passed and all was calm, curiosity pushed him to peek out from under his blanket. Immediately catching the scent of meat, hunger pangs rippled through his little body as instincts took over, and before he knew it, he was scarfing down as much meat as possible from a fresh carcass left at the cave’s entrance. When he had his fill, he curled up on top of the still-warm body and peacefully slept.

* * *

This went on for many months. The morning after every carcass was stripped clean, Detytuc would wake to any trace of it gone and a new, fresh kill left in its place, the one responsible nowhere in sight; the only clue being an odd scent that he came to happily anticipate. Occasionally found close to the food would either be the pelt from a previous meal — tanned for his use, sometimes fashioned into clothes that fit him perfectly — or pieces of old parchment, that, after a clumsy trial and error of playing with it, would magically grace him with bits and pieces of necessary knowledge when unrolled and read. He learned of the stars and seasons, of names of plants, animals, and lands, of what he was, of his name —  _Detytuc_. He eagerly soaked up all he could from the items he came to treasure, safely hoarded them under extra pelts at the back of his cave.

When he was nearing a year old, newfound courage and curiosity mixing with his gradually building strength and knowledge, he decided that he wanted to both meet his caretaker and physically experience farther than just the meters near the cave’s mouth — a decision he’d soon regret.

* * *

With nothing but the gifted hides on his person, and leftover scraps of meat, he set out early one morning and followed the Mysterious One’s scent, or at least made a valiant first attempt. He wandered until the sun had begun to set before realizing that he had been at it  _much_  longer than originally believed. Confused, hungry, and frustrated that his search had turned up empty, Detytuc turned back, munched on his food stores while following his footsteps like he had been taught.

He finally caught sight of his home when the moon, thankfully full and paired with a clear night, was high in the sky. Abruptly bombarded with the Mysterious One’s scent, out of place and extremely fresh, he briefly looked around him before catching sight of something  _in_  his cave: glowing blue eyes, watching him, unwavering.

As he jerked, startled, and stared back, the eyes moved up some, then began to slowly float forward, towards him. Mind struggling to process as the creature silently stepped into the moonlight, the wildclaw gasped as he realized they were part of a light-colored, much-too-thin imperial body with mangled antlers. Though its chest didn’t expand and no puff of fog emitted from its blotchy, stained face, Detytuc barely registered hearing a raspy, rattling breath over his own pounding heartbeat. Its muzzle didn’t move, but he clearly heard the toneless words.

_Where have you been?_

Frozen in fear as it gave no sign of pausing its approach, Detytuc’ hide crawled, but not from the air’s chill. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run, his mouth and throat drier than the deserts he learned about.

“I… I went… find you,” he weakly managed to rasp out, his own voice sounding eerily similar to the thing’s “breathing” in that moment.

Swearing that Mysterious One had a look of disappointment, despite its too-stagnant features, it came to a stop in front of the trembling dragon, the air around it just as cold as the ground they stood. The abrupt blow that followed took Detytuc by surprise, and his body heavily fell to the snow without resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
